


The Moon

by 401651



Series: SA [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401651/pseuds/401651





	The Moon

He is the moon

He is the light that banishes the dark

He is the mysterious figure in the distance

He is the pretty image that many try to capture, though no camera could ever truly show his beauty

Nights when he is fully present are bright and full of life  
Nights when he is gone feel dark and cold

He is the moon


End file.
